Derek Hale Likes This Post
by MegalegU
Summary: The intertwining lives of Beacon Hills High School's students through facebook. Or, where Scott is a love-struck puppy, Stiles is the resident chef and Derek loses his leather jacket.


**A/N: So...I recently started watching Teen Wolf and became obsessed. So this is what I think they would be like on Facebook. Tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

**Jackson Whittemore **is watching The Notebook for the 1039480235729th time with **Lydia Martin**.

**Allison Argent **likes this.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Are you sure that's a real number, Jackson?

**Jackson Whittemore: **Shut it, Stillinski.

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski **to **Danny: **Danny boy! Wanna come to my house and fix my computer?

**Danny: **Not on your life.

**Stiles: **What if I promise that my cousin…Miguel…will be here?

**Danny: **Fine. But if there aren't fresh Tostitos Pizza Rolls on that kitchen table when I get there, I will personally destroy our biology project.

XxX

**Scott McCall **to **Allison Argent: **Because I love you.

**Allison Argent: **:)

**Lydia Martin: **GAG!

(**Stiles Stillinski **likes this)

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski **to **Scott McCall: **Tonight. You. Me. Batman movie marathon. Popcorn.

(**Scott McCall **likes this)

**Jackson Whittemore: **Oh, get a room!

(**Lydia Martin **likes this)

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski **and **Scott McCall **are now friends with **Derek Hale.**

****XxX

**Scott McCall **to **Derek Hale**: Wait, you own a computer?

**Derek Hale: **Wait – you own a brain? Oh, that's right…

**Stiles Stillinski: **Nice one, Derek!

**Derek Hale: **You're still not driving my car.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Not even for five minutes?

**Derek Hale: **No.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Down one road?

**Derek Hale: **No.

**Stiles Stillinski: **What about I just PRETEND like I'm driving?

**Derek Hale: Scott McCall**, how much Adderall has this kid had today?

XxX

**Derek Hale **to **Stiles Stillinski: **Quit poking me!

**Stiles Stillinski: **C'mon, Derek! Join the dark side! WE HAVE COOKIES!

**Derek Hale: **You're going to have my fist in your face if you keep this up.

(**Scott McCall **likes this)

XxX

**Lydia Martin **to **Allison Argent**: Hey, come over to my house on Friday. I have _The Lucky One _on Blue-Ray. Say hello to Zac Efron's abs…in HD!

**Allison Argent: **As appealing as that sounds…I can't. I'm hanging out with Scott.

(**Scott McCall **likes this)

**Lydia Martin: **I'm not watching this all by myself!

**Jackson Whittemore: **Count me out.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Lydia, I would be more than happy to watch Zac Efron parade around half-naked with you!

**Jackson Whittemore: **You would.

(**Derek Hale, Danny **and 2 others like this)

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski: **Relegated to being designated driver for **Scott McCall **and **Allison Argent **while they drunkenly make out in the backseat. Forever alooooneee.

**Scott McCall: **Stiles yer my bffl ya know? ]efrk3

**Stiles Stillinski: **Are you seriously drunk-Facebooking me right now?

**Scott McCall: **Yer on yer phone while drivin – I'm telling yo dad

(**Derek Hale **likes this)

**Lydia Martin: **I find it surprising that Scott can both Facebook and make out at the same time.

**Derek Hale: **It's amazing if he gets himself dressed in the morning.

XxX

**Derek Hale **to **Scott McCall: **Come by my house around 8. We need to talk.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Can I come?

**Derek Hale: **Not unless you bring those oatmeal cookies you made last time.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Why do I have the feeling I'm only useful to provide food?

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski: **OH, YEAH! MADE FIRST LINE!

**Scott McCall, Allison Argent **and five others like this.

**Jackson Whittemore: **Are you sure Coach wasn't drunk when he made that call?

**Stiles Stillinski: **I'm sorry, what was that, co-captain?

(**Scott McCall **and **Derek Hale **like this)

XxX

**Derek Hale: **is extremely pissed.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Lose your leather jacket again?

**Derek Hale: **Keep talking. See what happens.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Oh Derek, I love your empty threats.

XxX

**Scott McCall **is now single.

**Derek Hale **likes this.

**Lydia Martin: **WTF?

**Stiles Stillinski: **Dude, what happened?

XxX

**Allison Argent **is now single.

**Lydia Martin: **Sweetie, I'm here with a pint of Haagen-Dazs and _Love, Actually _when you need me.

**Jackson Whittemore: **Why don't you both go cry about your periods?

**Stiles Stillinski: **I find it extremely amusing that the great Jackson Whittemore can't make it through biology watching The Miracle of Life but somehow is able to mention women's menstrual cycles without passing out.

**Jackson Whittemore: **You want to do more suicides tomorrow, Stillinski?

XxX

**Scott McCall **is in a relationship with **Allison Argent. **

**Lydia Martin, Allison Argent **and six others like this.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Man, I'm getting whiplash from your changing relationship status.

(**Derek Hale **and four others like this)

**Scott McCall: **We just got into a small disagreement – it's all good now.

(**Allison Argent **likes this)

**Derek Hale: **Excuse me while I go projectile vomit.

XxX

**Allison Argent **to **Scott McCall: **I miss you.

**Scott McCall: **I love you.

**Allison Argent: **Come home soon.

**Derek Hale: **Dear God. We only went to WALMART for TWENTY MINUTES.

(**Stiles Stillinski **likes this).

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski: **Going to get my suit for the dance with…**Derek Hale**?

**Derek Hale: **I told you not to tell anyone about this.

**Stiles Stillinski: **But this is a side of Derek Hale the world has not yet glimpsed! _Project Runway, _with Derek Hale.

**Derek Hale: Scott McCall, **if your best friend magically appears in a ditch on the side of the road, just know…it wasn't my fault.

(**Scott McCall **likes this)

**Stiles Stillinski: **You're such a sour wolf. Why can't I wear the polka-dotted tie?

**Derek Hale: **Have you learned nothing from listening to Lydia's every word about fashion? Stripes and polka dots don't go together.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Yes but sometimes even the oddest combination can be the perfect one.

**Derek Hale: **Thank you, Bartlett's Quotations. I'll make sure to write that down in my diary before I go to bed tonight.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Derek Hale, with a diary? Somehow I wouldn't put it past you.

**Derek Hale: **The saleswoman is staring at us.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Probably because we're talking to each other via Facebook status.

(**Allison Argent **likes this).

**Derek Hale: **I'll tell this bitch what's up.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Derek! No! Remember what happened last time?

**Stiles Stillinski: **Derek…don't even think about it!

**Stiles Stillinski: **That's it! DON'T EXPECT ANY SNICKERDOODLES NEXT MEETING! THERE WILL BE NO DELICIOUS SNACKS FOR YOU!

XxX

**Allison Argent **is with **Scott McCall. **

**Lydia Martin **likes this.

**Derek Hale: **When are you not with him?

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski **to **Derek Hale**: You stole my car keys, didn't you?

**Derek Hale: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Stiles Stillinski: **I am perfectly capable of driving myself to school!

**Derek Hale: **You almost crashed into a tree last week because a butterfly landed on your windshield. You're on probation until I see fit.

**Stiles Stillinski: **Ah ha! You do care about me!

**Derek Hale: **I'm only doing this so Scott won't be talking about Allison AND you every single night. One person is enough.

**Stiles Stillinski: **What's that smell in the air? Oh, right – bullshit! You CAREEE, Derek Hale! You care!

**Derek Hale: **….

**Stiles Stillinski: **Are we at the stage in our friendship where we have slumber parties?

**Jackson Whittemore: **I elect **Scott McCall **to put your bras in the freezer when you're both asleep.

XxX

**Scott McCall **failed his biology exam

**Lydia Martin: **& your first thought was to announce this to everyone?

**Stiles Stillinski: **I can help you.

**Scott McCall: **Good, 'cause my mom said I can't see Allison until I do better.

**Derek Hale: **And we wouldn't want that, would we?

XxX

**Stiles Stillinski **to **Scott McCall: **This is ten percent LUCK!

**Scott McCall: **Twenty percent SKILL!

**Stiles Stillinski: **FIFTEEN PERCENT CONCENTRATED POWER OF WILL!

**Scott McCall: **FIVE PERCENT PLEASURE!

**Stiles Stillinski: **FIFTY PERCENT PAIN!

**Scott McCall: **And 100% reason to remember the name!

**Derek Hale: **TURN THIS CRAP OFF NOW!

**Stiles Stillinski: **Oh, but Derek, your house was so quiet without Fort Minor!

**Derek Hale: **Once I kill you – it'll be quiet. Forever.

**Stiles Stillinski: **I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_The end!_


End file.
